Conventional AGVs rely upon gear units that house separate drive and steering components that are adjacent to a load carried by a vehicle. For example, conventional AGVs employ two turnable and two non-turnable wheels, much like a forklift, where the drive and steering mechanisms are adjacent to the load. That design simplifies the mechanical components of the system, but limits the amount of the load a vehicle can carry and the maneuverability of the vehicle. The load is limited because the placement of the drive and steering components adjacent to the load increases the top-heaviness of the vehicle. Maneuverability is constrained because only two wheels are capable of turning.
In addition, existing drive and steering units are relatively delicate in construction, large in design, and provide minimal power for steering, drive, and load bearing functions relative to the overall size of the unit.